The invention concerns a device for gasifying fine-grained, liquid, or gaseous materials that contain carbon.
A gasification plant of this type is known from European Patent 24 281. It is distinguished by its compactness, effective cooling, and general availability. The gas it produces contains constituents that severely corrode the steels conventionally employed for boiler tubes. This corrosion increases with the pressure at the gas end and with the temperature of the wall of the tubing. Although corrosion-resistant materials do counteract precocious corrosion, they can be expensive. It would accordingly be desirable to provide means of maintaining the gasification reactor and cooler. The system described in the aforesaid European patent does not address such means.
Accommodating the gasification reactor and the cooler in a gasification system in separate pressurized vessels connected by a transfer line or flange is known. A known pressurized gasification reactor (DD Patent 145 181) consists of a multiply looped coil embedded in a refractory material. This reactor is accommodated in and can be removed from the vessel in one piece. Nitrogen flows through the space between the gasification reactor and the vessel to prevent steam from cooling below its condensation point and condensing out of the product.
A heat exchanger for cooling gasification products is known from German OS 3 406 893. This heat exchanger is a convection-operated cooler and comprises a pressurized vessel with an insert made of cooled tubing-slab walls resting in it. Flue surfaces inside the insert are suspended from the vessel and can be removed.